The Loyola Female Pelvic Medicine team proposes to participate in the Interstitial Cystitis/Chronic Pelvic Pain (IC/CPP) Clinical Trials Network in order to advance the understanding of the clinical care of women with these complex disorders. Our multidisciplinary team has the clinical volume and proven ability to participate in development of cooperative studies and to recruit to finally approved protocols. As a referral center for IC/CPP in the Chicago area, we believe our participation will benefit the network by bringing a large patient base and a long clinical experience to the group, and will benefit our patients by making state-of-the-art treatments available to them. As requested in the RFA, we offer a concept protocol which studies the use of botulinum toxin injection into either detrusor or pelvic floor musculature, for the treatment of IC/CPP. The Loyola team: Understands the significance of this important treatment network, Can recruit and retain patients of racial, economic and ethnic diversity, Has experienced investigators including physicians, nurses, physical therapist and urodynamic technicians, Has a current clinical practice which offers surgical, pharmacological and behavioral treatment for IC/CPP, Can ensure data management and transmission, and Looks forward to cooperation with the other treatment centers in order to maximize the benefits of this treatment network for our patients.